Red Facebook
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: The team on Facebook. Don't read it when you don't understand Facebook. Jisbon, Rigspelt, Chummer. Rated K. First chapter: Humor/Romance, Second chapter: Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort.
1. The Team

**A/N: This story just... It just happened, alright? Don't ask me why, how... All I can say is that I love Facebook and TM, so yeah... This is what happened -.-" **

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist and its characters are not mine.**

* * *

><p>Teresa Lisbon<br>Yeah, okay... Patrick Jane tried to 'seduce' me with a paper frog. Jack ass. -.-"  
>8 minutes ago.<br>- Grace van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby like this.

Grace van Pelt  
>Don't you think it's cute, Boss? I think it's cute :).<br>6 minutes ago.

Teresa Lisbon  
>Yeah... No.<br>5 minutes ago.  
>- 3 people like this.<p>

* * *

><p>Teresa Lisbon<br>Wow! Patrick Jane tried to play paper, rock and scissors with this Sac PD today. The poor man really thought he could beat him. No way.  
>3 minutes ago<br>- Grace van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby and 4 other people like this.

Grace van Pelt  
>Ikr! Some people are really stupid :).<br>3 minutes ago.

Patrick Jane  
>Who's stupid? Me or the Sac PD?<br>2 minutes ago

Teresa Lisbon  
>You.<br>2 minutes ago  
>- 3 people like this.<p>

* * *

><p>Kimball Cho<br>Sometimes, I feel like smiling. But then I go sit in a corner and wait until that awful feeling goes away.  
>14 minutes ago.<br>- Wayne Rigsby likes this.

Wayne Rigsby  
>OMG! Man, you're TOO funny!<br>6 minutes ago.

Kimball Cho  
>That's the feeling I was talking about earlier.<br>4 minutes ago.  
>- 5 people like this.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Grace van Pelt<span> went from being 'single' to 'in a relationship' with Wayne Rigsby  
>4 hours ago<br>- 24 people like this

Patrick Jane  
>Guys, I'm proud of you to tell. I really am!<br>4 hours ago

Kimball Cho  
>Great, now there will be no living with those two.<br>4 hours ago  
>- 5 people like this<p>

Wayne Rigsby  
>Hey, we'll still act normal!<br>4 hours ago  
>- Grace van Pelt likes this.<p>

Kimball Cho  
>Alright, alright, congrats guys!<br>4 hours ago.  
>- Grace van Pelt, Patrick Jane and 6 other people like this.<p>

Teresa Lisbon  
>Guys, I need to talk to you!<br>4 hours ago

Virgil Minelli  
>Whoops... Dislike!<br>4 hours ago.  
>- 9 people like this.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Wayne Rigsby posted on Patrick Jane's wall<span>

Wayne Rigsby  
>You still owe me one dollar, man!<br>10 minutes ago.  
>- Grace van Pelt likes this<p>

Patrick Jane  
>Relax, I'll give it back to you tomorrow. First thing!<br>9 minutes ago.

Wayne Rigsby  
>I hope so! Because otherwise, I will tell Lisbon! :P<br>7 minutes ago.

Grace van Pelt  
>Wayne, don't ever say that again, please.<br>7 minutes ago.  
>- 13 people like this.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Kimball Cho<span> went from being 'single' to 'in a relationship' with Elise Johnson  
>15 minutes ago.<br>- 14 people like this

Patrick Jane  
>How is it everybody gets a relationship and I don't...? ;(<br>14 minutes ago

Teresa Lisbon  
>Jane, just look at yourself. You'll have your answer straight away! :P<br>12 minutes ago.  
>- 7 people like this.<p>

Patrick Jane  
>Lisbon, you're really mean to me! Gosh, I hate this stupid life...<br>11 minutes ago.  
>- Teresa Lisbon likes this.<p>

* * *

><p>Patrick Jane<br>Heading to work. Oh, here I am already!  
>5 minutes ago.<br>- 3 people like this.

Teresa Lisbon  
>Jane, get your fat ass in my office, NOW! You're late, again!<br>4 minutes ago.  
>- 9 people like this.<p>

Patrick Jane  
>Okay...<br>4 minutes ago.  
>- Teresa Lisbon likes this.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Grace van Pelt<span> went from being 'in a relationship' to being 'single'.  
><span>Grace van Pelt<span> went from being 'single' to 'in a relationship' with Craig O'Laughlin  
>2 hours ago<br>- Craig O'Laughlin likes this

Patrick Jane  
>Ouch... Well, Wayne, that must hurt!<br>2 hours ago

Teresa Lisbon  
>Jane, don't be so mean!<br>Wayne, I'm sure you will find somebody else. In the mean time, you have us, remember! We're one big family 3.  
>2 hours ago.<br>- 11 people like this.

Craig O'Laughlin  
>Grace, you want to do something tomorrow with me?<br>46 minutes ago.  
>- Grace van Pelt likes this.<p>

Grace van Pelt  
>Yeah, sure! I'll call you! (L)(L)<br>40 minutes ago.  
>- Craig O'Laughlin likes this.<p>

Wayne Rigsby  
>So... Since everybody has something to do tomorrow night... Is there ANYBODY who wants to do something with me? (a)<br>28 minutes ago.

Marguerite Rigsby  
>I would love it to do something with you, Wayne!<br>5 minutes ago.

Wayne Rigsby  
>Mom, seriously...? No... -.-"<br>3 minutes ago.  
>- 3 people like this<p>

Kimball Cho  
>Guys, you just made my day!<br>2 minutes ago.  
>- 14 people like this.<p>

* * *

><p>Grace van Pelt<br>Going out tonight with Craig. Love him so much! (L)(L)  
>20 minutes ago<br>- Craig O'Laughlin, Patrick Jane and 4 other people like this.

Teresa Lisbon  
>I'm very happy for you, Grace!<br>13 minutes ago.  
>- 3 people like this.<p>

* * *

><p>Teresa Lisbon<br>If Patrick Jane is going to say that stupid line of him again, I'm going to kick his freaking ass to the moon and back. And he KNOWS of which line I'm talking about! 'No such thing as psychics.'  
>5 hours ago.<br>- Grace van Pelt, Kimball Cho and 2 other people like this.

Patrick Jane  
>... No such thing as psychics.<br>5 hours ago.  
>- 10 people like this.<p>

Teresa Lisbon  
>Okay, that's it! Patrick Jane, your life is officially over!<br>5 hours ago.

Patrick Jane  
>Oooh, boohoo, now I'm really scared!<br>5 hours ago.

Teresa Lisbon  
>You should be.<br>5 hours ago.

Patrick Jane  
>Should not.<br>5 hours ago.

Teresa Lisbon  
>Should too.<br>5 hours ago.

Patrick Jane.  
>Are we really gonna be this childish...? Ah, come on Lisbon...<br>5 hours ago.

Teresa Lisbon  
>Fine. Come to my office then.<br>5 hours ago.

Kimball Cho  
>Okay, now he's gonna get it. I want the best tickets to see it live!<br>5 hours ago.  
>- 3 people like this.<p>

Patrick Jane went from being 'single' to 'in a relationship' with Teresa Lisbon  
>10 minutes ago.<br>- Grace van Pelt likes this

Wayne Rigsby  
>Wuut? Omygod, I'm really confused now!<br>9 minutes ago.

Kimball Cho  
>It's not really difficult, they're dating, dumbass. Just like I predicted! :)<br>8 minutes ago.  
>- 3 people like this.<p>

Grace van Pelt  
>Aaaah! Seriously? Guys, I'm so happy for you! ;) (L)<br>5 minutes ago.

Wayne Rigsby  
>Haha, Jane and Lisbon don't want to give a comment on it :).<br>1 minute ago.

Kimball Cho  
>Yeah, apparently. We'll discuss it with case-closed DONUTS!<br>- Wayne Rigsby and Grace van Pelt like this.

* * *

><p>Teresa Lisbon<br>How difficult can it be to keep your mouth shut about us being together? Patrick Jane  
>13 minutes ago.<p>

Patrick Jane  
>I'm sorry, my dear... I'll make it up to you tonight!<br>11 minutes ago.

Teresa Lisbon  
>I sure hope you do!<br>9 minutes ago.  
>- Patrick Jane likes this.<p>

Patrick Jane  
>Oh, trust me, Teresa... You're gonna get it tonight.<br>7 minutes ago.  
>- Teresa Lisbon likes this.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Patrick Jane posted a photo on Teresa Lisbon's wall<span>

Teresa Lisbon  
>What? You made a picture of me sleeping? God, seriously Jane, I hate you!<br>3 hours ago.

Patrick Jane  
>Okay, sorry! Shall we break up then? I don't think it's gonna work between us anyway...<br>3 hours ago.

Teresa Lisbon  
>Yeah... Maybe that's the best way then, right? Goodbye kiss in my office?<br>3 hours ago.  
>- Patrick Jane likes this.<p>

Teresa Lisbon went from being 'in a relationship' to being 'engaged' with Patrick Jane.  
>2 hours ago.<br>- 21 people like this

Grace van Pelt  
>Guys, I'm not following you anymore :S. You guys were going to break up, right?<br>2 hours ago.

Teresa Lisbon  
>Yeah, we were yeah... But when he came into my office, he was dressed as Cupid... He shot an arrow at me, and screamed 'Now you'll fall in love with me!'. But the jack ass knew I already was. And then he asked if I wanted to marry him. The jerk couldn't find a stranger place to ask -.-"<br>2 hours ago.

Grace van Pelt  
>Okay... But I'm still happy for you! (L)<br>2 hours ago.  
>- 5 people like this.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Grace van Pelt<span> went from being 'in a relationship' to being 'engaged' with Craig O'Laughlin  
>3 hours ago.<br>- 43 people like this.

Teresa Lisbon  
>Guys, I'm really happy for you! Haha, screw the CBI rules, right? Everybody is dating each other :).<br>3 hours ago.  
>- Patrick Jane likes this.<p>

Grace van Pelt  
>So... Guys, we're all happy now, right? :) (L)<br>4 minutes ago.  
>- Wayne Rigsby likes this.<p>

Wayne Rigsby  
>Well... Almost all...<br>4 minutes ago.

Grace van Pelt  
>Wayne Rigsby Why? You've got Sarah, right?<br>3 minutes ago.  
>- Sarah Harrigan likes this.<p>

Wayne Rigsby  
>Well, yeah... But I'd rather date you...<br>3 minutes ago.  
>- Grace van Pelt likes this.<p>

Grace van Pelt  
>3<br>2 minutes ago.  
>- Wayne Rigsby likes this.<p>

Wayne Rigsby went from being 'in a relationship' with Sarah Harrigan to 'in a relationship' with Grace van Pelt  
><span>Grace van Pelt<span> went from being 'single' to 'in a relationship' with Wayne Rigsby  
>2 minutes ago.<br>- Grace van Pelt

Grace van Pelt  
>Yep, now we're all happy :).<br>1 minute ago.  
>- 4 people like this.<p>

* * *

><p>Teresa Lisbon<br>I'm so nervous for tomorrow! It's the big day! – with Patrick Jane and 5 others  
>10 minutes ago<br>- 5 people like this

Patrick Jane  
>Looking forward to it, my love?<br>9 minutes ago.  
>- Teresa Lisbon likes this.<p>

Teresa Lisbon  
>Of course 3<br>9 minutes ago  
>- 3 people like this.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Kimball Cho<span> went from being 'in a relationship' to being 'single'  
><span>Kimball Cho<span> went from being 'single' to being in a relationship with Summer Cristo  
>48 minutes ago<br>- Summer Cristo and 5 other people like this

Grace van Pelt  
>Congrats! 3<br>47 minutes ago

Patrick Jane  
>No business like Cho-business!<br>47 minutes  
>- Kimball Cho likes this.<p>

Kimball Cho  
>Grace van Pelt Thank you! :)<br>43 minutes ago.

Grace van Pelt  
>Did Cho just posted a smiley? o.O<br>42 minutes ago  
>- 10 people like this<p>

* * *

><p><span>Virgil Minelli<span> added 327 photos in _The Wedding_ from Virgil Minelli  
>2 hours ago<br>- Teresa Lisbon, Grace van Pelt and 34 other people like this.

Grace van Pelt  
>It was a beautiful day! I still think it was a great idea from Jane to do our weddings like a double wedding! I really enjoyed it, it was the best day of my life! I love you guys! (L)<br>1 hour ago  
>- 17 people like this.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Grace van Pelt posted on Teresa Lisbon's wall<span>

Grace van Pelt  
>Do you and Jane know where you're going on a honeymoon yet? Because Wayne and I have NO idea :S.<br>23 minutes ago

Teresa Lisbon  
>Uhm... Yeah, well, we decided to go to Bali. I know, I wouldn't have thought of it as well, but Jane, yeah... You know what I mean ;).<br>20 minutes ago  
>- Grace van Pelt likes this.<p>

Grace van Pelt  
>Ooh, Bali! Wow, that country is beautiful! Well, that means Wayne and I can't go to Bali, because otherwise, we would do everything together, and that's just weird :). Well, we'll think of something :).<br>19 minutes ago  
>- Teresa Lisbon likes this.<p>

Teresa Lisbon  
>Good luck you guys!<br>18 minutes ago

* * *

><p>Wayne Rigsby<br>Going to Italy for our honeymoon! – with Grace van Pelt  
>3 minutes ago<p>

Kimball Cho  
>Of course. Going to buy more ugly costumes to wear to work?<br>2 minutes ago  
>- 3 people like this<p>

Wayne Rigsby  
>Not cool man, not cool...<br>2 minutes ago.

- Kimball Cho likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And, what did you think? Let me know!**


	2. The Kids

**A/N: Guys, I love your reviews! Omigod, they make my day!**

**A fair warning: This chapter will be full of Angst. Just saying. There will be a few funny/fluffy moments in here, but they are rare =).**

**Many thanks to my Beta-reader, Essebes, love you so much! Be sure to check out her stories, she's an amazing writer as well!**

**Disclaimer: Me: NOOO! Bruno, please please PLEASE! Just give The Mentalist!  
>Bruno: No, Dominique, The Mentalist is mine and will always stay mine.<br>Me: :'( **

* * *

><p><span>Hailey Jane posted on Devon Rigsby's wall<span>

Hailey Jane  
>Devon (L). Are you going out tonight? Miss you! (K)<br>18 minutes ago.

Devon Rigsby  
>Of course, honey! (L) My parents are still busy with Tarren :S. NO, it's not funny to be 16 and to have a baby brother -.-".<br>Anyways, they won't even notice I'm gone :). Or I'll just sneak out of the house when they're sleeping :).  
>18 minutes ago.<br>- Hailey Jane likes this.

Grace Rigsby  
>That's it! Devon, you're grounded!<br>3 minutes ago.  
>- 5 people like this.<p>

Devon Rigsby  
>Ah, but mum! Why? Hailey and I have been in a relationship for over a year now!<br>3 minutes ago.  
>- Hailey Jane likes this.<p>

Grace Rigsby  
>I don't care!<br>2 minutes ago.  
>- Wayne Rigsby likes this.<p>

* * *

><p>Zaquan Cho<br>Why are parents so unreasonable? Seriously, I hate them :S.  
>3 hours ago.<br>- Hailey Jane, Glen Jane and Devon Rigsby like this.

Hailey Jane  
>Uhm… Zaquan? You know our parents are addicted to FB as well, right?<br>3 hours ago.  
>- Devon Rigsby likes this.<p>

Zaquan Cho  
>My parents aren't :).<br>3 hours ago.  
>- Glen Jane<p>

Devon Rigsby  
>I wish I had parents like that :S. Mine are always complaining!<br>3 hours ago.

Teresa Jane  
>Devon, you know your parents still love you, right?<br>2 hours ago.  
>- Patrick Jane, Grace Rigsby and 2 others like this.<p>

Devon Rigsby  
>I know, Mrs. Jane, but it's not fair.<br>2 hours ago.

Hailey Jane  
>Devon, I get grounded as well. Don't complain.<br>2 hours ago.  
>- Patrick Jane and Teresa Jane like this.<p>

Glen Jane  
>Guys, don't you think it's weird that we're having a conversation here on FB, instead of in RL?<br>1 hour ago.  
>- 9 people like this.<p>

Patrick Jane  
>Nah…<br>1 hour ago.  
>- 9 people like this.<p>

* * *

><p>Kimball Cho<br>Going out tonight with our family. Looking forward to it! – with Summer Cho and Zaquan Cho  
>3 hours ago.<br>- Summer Cho likes this

Zaquan Cho  
>If only it was voluntarily…<br>3 hours ago.  
>- 3 people like this.<p>

Hailey Jane  
><span>Zaquan Cho<span> I know what you're saying! Glen and I had to go to Malibu, just to see where Angela and Charlotte were… well, killed.  
>2 hours ago.<p>

Glen Jane  
>Yeah, but Hailey, admit it… I really wanted to see it. And I mean it. I don't mean it sarcastically!<br>2 hours ago.  
>- Teresa Jane and Patrick Jane like this.<p>

Hailey Jane  
>Yeah, okay, but… I found it quite emotional, and you know I hate emotional things! :'(<br>2 hours ago.

Glen Jane  
>Yeah, we know.<br>2 hours ago.  
>- 3 people like this.<p>

Hailey Jane  
>Shut up!<br>2 hours ago.

Glen Jane  
>No, you shut up!<br>2 hours ago.  
>- Zaquan Cho and Devon Rigsby like this.<p>

Hailey Jane  
>Devon, you as well? Why are boys always so mean? :'(<br>2 hours ago.  
>- 3 people like this.<p>

Teresa Jane  
><span>Hailey Jane<span> Don't mention it.  
>2 hours ago.<br>- Grace van Pelt and Summer Cho like this.

* * *

><p><span>Devon Rigsby posted on Hailey Jane's wall<span>

Devon Rigsby  
>Sweety, I'm allowed to go outside again! Want to do something for our anniversary tonight?<br>10 minutes ago.

Hailey Jane  
>Wish I could... But my parents are also celebrating their anniversary... So I'm stuck at home again :S. But! My mum said your parents are gonna visit us, why don't you come with them then?<br>8 minutes ago.  
>- Devon Rigsby likes this.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Patrick Jane posted on Teresa Jane's wall<span>

Patrick Jane  
>Teresaaa! Martin wants to see you in his office :).<br>30 minutes ago via mobile.

Teresa Jane  
>What the- Why? :S<br>Okay, wish me luck!  
>29 minutes ago.<p>

Patrick Jane  
>Good luck, my dear!<br>28 minutes ago via mobile.

Teresa Jane  
>Wow... Martin wants Jane and me back in the same team, but on a different unit, with Grace, Wayne and Cho as well... Well, he's early with that! -.-" It's almost 16 years ago now since we've 'broken' up with our team...<br>10 minutes ago.  
>- 4 people like this.<p>

Grace Rigsby  
>Teresa, isn't that great? I would love that!<br>8 minutes ago.  
>- 3 people like this.<p>

Teresa Jane  
>Yeah, you're still young :).<br>8 minutes ago.

Hailey Jane  
>Mum, just do it.<br>7 minutes ago via mobile.  
>- Patrick Jane, Wayne Rigsby and 6 other people like this.<p>

* * *

><p>Hailey Jane<br>Okay, my life is officially over -.-"  
>19 minutes ago.<p>

Devon Rigsby  
>How so? It can't be that bad, right?<br>18 minutes ago.

Hailey Jane  
>Yeah, listen... I need to talk to you. Do you have time tonight?<br>16 minutes ago.

Devon Rigsby  
>Yeah, sure... Uhm, I'll come over to you, okay?<br>15 minutes ago.  
>- Hailey Jane likes this.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Teresa Lisbon posted on Grace Rigsby's wall<span>

Teresa Lisbon  
>Grace? Did you have that phone number of that organization for young parents? I have a little problem with Hailey...<br>45 minutes ago.

Grace van Pelt  
>Yeah, sure, here it is: (916) 383-0315 (<strong>AN: Yes, the number exists, sorry if you know it, but don't you try dialing it!**)  
>What's wrong?<br>38 minutes ago.

Teresa Lisbon  
>Thanks. I'm not going to tell it on Facebook, sorry. I'll call you, okay?<br>36 minutes ago.

Grace van Pelt  
>Yeah, okay :).<br>35 minutes ago.

* * *

><p>Zaquan Cho<br>HOLY CRAP! That's some heavy shit Hailey told us today o_O  
>16 minutes ago via <span>mobile<span>.  
>- 15 people like this.<p>

Alleen Sinotte  
>Ikr! I was really shocked!<br>16 minutes ago via Blackberry.

Karly Hamar  
>Omigod, seriously! I was like crying, and I like really think it's hard for her! And Devon as well!<br>16 minutes ago via Blackberry.  
>- 3 people like this.<p>

Hayley Hakimi  
>I told my mum, you know, because I was shocked as well, and she said that it was Hailey's own fault. But I don't agree with her! Hailey's such a sweet girl, I don't think she's ready for this.<br>16 minutes ago via iPhone.

Irving Hayer  
>shes a slut<br>16 minutes ago via mobile.

Hayley Hakimi  
><span>Irving<span> Hayer You're a jerk.  
>15 minutes ago via <span>iPhone<span>.  
>- 13 people like this.<p>

Irving Hayer  
><span>Hayley<span> Hakimi and youre a slut as well  
>14 minutes ago via <span>mobile<span>.

Alleen Sinotte  
>Seriously, Irving, you need to write proper English before you're going to offend someone.<br>14 minutes ago via Blackberry  
>- 16 people like this.<p>

* * *

><p>Hailey Jane<br>Today, I'm going to tell my dad. (he's in New York for one week) And I'm nervous. Because I don't know how he will react... He will be angry, I just know it!  
>2 hours ago.<p>

Patrick Jane  
>What is it? I can assure you, I won't be angry, my little princess.<br>2 hours ago.  
>- 3 people like this.<p>

Teresa Jane  
>Believe me, Patrick... It's not just something.<br>2 hours ago.

Patrick Jane  
>Well, okay... I think I already know what it is.<br>2 hours ago.

Glen Jane  
>Oh yeah? What is it then?<br>2 hours ago.

Patrick Jane  
>How am I going to say this... Uhm... Okay: Hailey is pregnant.<br>2 hours ago.

* * *

><p>Grace Rigsby<br>My work is going fine! I'm so happy! Of course I feel sorry for Hailey... But they will be okay, I'm sure of it! Good luck Patrick Jane Teresa Jane Glen Jane and of course Hailey Jane. Honey, I love you 3. And to Devon Rigsby and Wayne Rigsby, of course. Still one big family, right? Through thick and thin.  
>32 minutes ago.<br>- 6 people like this

* * *

><p><span>Summer Cho posted on Hailey Jane's wall<span>

Summer Cho  
>Hailey, honey, it will be alright, you, Devon, your parents and his parents will find something, I'm sure of it. You know Cho, Zaquan and I love you, right? Just hang on a little bit! 3<br>46 minutes ago.  
>- 3 people like this.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Charlie Solum posted on Devon Rigsby's wall<span>

Charlie Solum  
>Devon, dude, I've heard what happened. Sucks mate. Good luck!<br>13 minutes ago.  
>- Devon Rigsby and Hailey Jane like this.<p>

* * *

><p>Hailey Jane<br>Okay, so... I think I'm going to remove the child... I'm not ready to be a mother.  
>23 minutes ago.<p>

Cindy Capleton  
>Really? Good! Do you know where you're going to do that already?<br>20 minutes ago.

Hailey Jane  
>Yes! There's this doctor, his name is Mike Schmornoff. He has done a lot of abortions, so, I have a lot of faith in him! :)<br>17 minutes ago.

Cindy Capleton  
>Okay! Well, good luck then, sweetie! (L)<br>16 minutes ago.  
>- 5 people like this.<p>

* * *

><p>Teresa Jane<br>Well, this was not what I expected with getting a daughter, but oh well... Next week, Hailey and I have an appointment with this doctor, he's a specialist in abortions. Hailey trusts him, so I have to trust him as well, right? Let's just hope it's going to turn out all right.  
>13 minutes ago.<p>

* * *

><p>Hailey Jane<br>Tomorrow it's gonna happen! The abortion! I'm really nervous, but I got a good felling from the little chat with the doctor, that I had last week, and my mum did as well, so I trust him with my life :).  
>39 minutes ago.<br>- 22 people like this.

* * *

><p><span>Patrick Jane posted on Teresa Jane's wall<span>

Patrick Jane  
>Reese, have you seen Hailey? We decided to meet each other after the abortion, I was going to pick her up, but she's not here.<br>16 minutes ago.

Teresa Jane  
>No, I thought she was with you.<br>15 minutes ago.

Glen Jane  
>Yeah, she was going to text me when she was done. I didn't get a text...<br>13 minutes ago.

* * *

><p><span>Mike Schmornoff posted a picture on Patrick Jane's wall<span>

Mike Schmornoff  
>Patrick... Tiger, tiger. This is your daughter, right? Sweet girl... A true blood Jane.<br>4 minutes ago.

Patrick Jane  
>Where are you?<br>3 minutes ago.

Mike Schmornoff  
>I think you know that.<br>2 minutes ago.

Teresa Jane  
>O. MY. GOD.<br>A few seconds ago.

* * *

><p>Patrick Jane<br>In the hospital. This is NOT what I had hoped for the rest of my life. – with Hailey Jane and 3 others.  
>17 minutes ago.<p>

Kimball Cho  
>What happened?<br>15 minutes ago.

Grace Rigsby  
>Red John. He had almost killed Hailey.<br>14 minutes ago.

Kimball Cho  
>What the- How did he do that?<br>13 minutes ago.

Grace Rigsby  
>Red John, AKA Mike Schmornoff. This was carefully planned by him, he wanted Jane to suffer, like usual. And just when Jane didn't saw it coming, he thought Red John was taken care of. Well, no, apparently...<br>11 minutes ago.

Alleen Sinotte  
>OMG!<br>10 minutes ago via Blackberry.

Karly Hamar  
>No, really?<br>10 minutes ago via Blackberry.

Hayley Hakimi  
>What the hell! :'(<br>10 minutes ago via iPhone.

Cindy Capleton  
>Hailey! Hailey, Honey, we love you! Hold on! (again)<br>9 minutes ago.

* * *

><p>Hailey Jane<br>I'm fine again! I want to thank all of the SWEEET girls from my school: Alleen Sinotte Karly Hamar Hayley Hakimi Irving Hayer Cindy Capleton I love you with all my heart!

Then, a special thanks to the friends of my parents, and their children. It may sound strange, but you guys are my family, my true family! Zaquan Cho Kimball Cho Summer Cho Wayne Rigsby Grace Rigsby Devon Rigsby (I love you Devon (L)) Tarren Rigsby (He doesn't have Facebook yet, not strange, when you're 1...)

And then, lots and LOTS of thanks to my 'real' family! They were always there for me, even at the birth of my beautiful daughter, Olivia, they were there for me (even Glen! He's the best twin brother in the world!). I love you so much mum and dad! Patrick Jane Teresa Jane Glen Jane  
>34 minutes ago.<br>- Devon Rigsby, Summer Cho and 56 other people like this.

* * *

><p>Summer Cho<br>OMG! Guys! I have an AMAZING idea! Because we're all living in other places right now, we can go to Disney World! Right? Isn't that a brilliant idea?  
>27 minutes ago<br>- Kimball Cho and 8 other people like this.

Teresa Jane  
>Summer, that's an amazing idea! We'll call, okay? :)<br>25 minutes ago.  
>- Summer Cho and Patrick Jane like this.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Devon Rigsby<span> placed 243 photo's in _Disney World!_ From Devon Rigsby  
>45 minutes ago.<br>- 45 people like this.

Lu Elrick  
>Wow! Look at Olivia! She's so cute!<br>29 minutes ago.  
>- 4 people like this.<p>

Patrick Jane  
><span>Lu<span> Elrick Don't forget to look at Hailey's mother: She's cute as well!  
>27 minutes ago.<br>- Teresa Jane likes this.

Teresa Jane  
>Jane! -.-"<br>Still love you though (L).  
>25 minutes ago.<br>- Patrick Jane likes this.

Blanca Waites  
>Devon! :)<br>That woman with that white long hair, next to the man from Korea, isn't that the hooker you told me about earlier? Sorry, just asking :).  
>19 minutes ago.<p>

Summer Cho  
><span>Blanca Waites<span> I'm not a hooker, bitch.  
>18 minutes ago.<br>- 14 people like this.

* * *

><p><span>Hailey Jane<span> posted 23 photo's in _Olivia (L)_ from Hailey Jane  
>36 minutes ago.<p>

Teresa Jane  
>Hailey, I know that I've already told you this many times, but you just need to know how proud Dad and I are of you and Devon. And when you need something, just come to us! (Not that we are really responsible, but yeah... You get what I'm saying). You've got a beautiful daughter, and <em>I've<em> got a beautiful daughter. Equal? :)  
>23 minutes ago.<br>- 16 people like this.

* * *

><p><span>Teresa Jane<span> posted 1 photo in _Album_ from Teresa Jane  
>21 minutes ago.<p>

Teresa Jane  
>Look what I found, <span>Patrick<span> Jane, when I was cleaning up the attic :).  
>21 minutes ago.<br>- Patrick Jane likes this.

Hailey Jane  
>A paper frog?<br>21 minutes ago.

Patrick Jane  
>Yep, a paper frog :).<br>20 minutes ago.  
>- Teresa Jane likes this.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nice, the CBI family is getting bigger and bigger =).  
>Review if you knew Hailey was pregnant before Jane knew it =).<br>But, what did you think? Let me know!  
>Remember, your reviews make my day! <strong>


End file.
